1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a rotatable light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes have no light device for lighting purposes, such that the user may not easily view and fetch the tools disposed in the tool box in the dark places.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.